Black Sapphire (Personal Sapphire)
Black Sapphire is a Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. She has a sibling-relationship with Pink Sapphire, fusing from time to time as Personal Sapphire as they dislike being apart.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171799808602/ Appearance Black Sapphire has a very similar appearance to not just other Sapphires but specifically to Pink Sapphire, obviously being different in colors however. Her skin is a carbon gray color and she has one large eye that's concealed by her hair, as well as no nose and full lips. Her hair is a light gray in color and is short and choppy, with a bang covering her forehead. Her gemstone is on her upper forehead and is a carbon gray in color. She wears a light gray dress with a medium gray accent on the top as well as medium gray oval-shaped shoulder pads and sleeves. The rest of her dress is also light gray with an asymmetrical trim of medium gray at the bottom. Personality Nothing is known about Black Sapphire's personality. Abilities Black Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pink Sapphire, they form Personal Sapphire. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like all Sapphires, Black Sapphire has future vision which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Invisibility: When nervous, scared or upset, Black Sapphire turns invisible.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155547792007/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Gemstone References Category:Black Sapphires Category:Original Characters